


In the Dark (There might be Monsters)

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is afraid of the dark, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, fear of the dark, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: me projecting my own fears onto my fave noodle?it’s more likely than you thinkI have no idea how to write them out because they’re just so vague..Dee being afraid of the dark





	In the Dark (There might be Monsters)

Deceit walked with his hands in his pockets, staring ahead at the next batch of the streetlights light.

hoping it would make his imagination calm down on the monsters making

The wind made the shadows move and the treas and bushes rustle and groan as leaves blew along the pathway rarely used this time of the night.

His phone was dead, so texting one of the others to come pick him up was out of the question, just as much as using it as a flashlight was.

A shiver shook him as he suddenly got the mental image of a big hungry beast following him and the vague sense of dread of the thought of it dashing towards him for a meal, teeth razor shark and eyes glowing- he cut off that thought as fast as he could and walked faster until he reached the streetlight panting slightly for air, making it cloud around him in the chilly autumn air. He shivered pushing his hands deeper into his pockets, sending a look around, only finding empty darkness around him, no evil glowing eyes glaring back at him, once he was sure of the fears being wrong he walked again.

 

A hard gust of wind pushed him in the back sending a swirl of dry leaves flying off before him.

_Breathe, you got this! it’s just the dark, no monsters exists in the dark, you know the path, breathe!_

he tried to scold himself as he felt his heart beat faster as the light from the streetlight died out, the curse of living further away from the centre of the city was fewer streetlights were on, he knew he passed some but he lost count, using all his attention on the next streetlight.

the wind howled and Deceit hated the slight whimper that left him as he huddled in his to big jacket, It was one of Logan’s old ones.

  “Nothing is out to get you, get a grip already!” Deceit hissed at himself as he pushed away more mental images his creativity decided to throw at him.

When he got to the front gate of the house he had been walking so fast it could be counted as running.

his thoughts swirled with the idea of beasts with antlers stabbing him by baring him. or getting attacked by a wolf or a t-rex, or possessed, or who knows what his creativity cooked up, hence why he hated horror. he pretty much threw the door open before turning on the lights in the hallway and closing the door. removing his jacket and shoes before he turned off the light and entered the living room where the others were.

Logan was reading in the armchair.

Virgil and Roman was arguing about Disney and Patton was doodling in a sketchbook.

Deceit stumbled forward and flopped on top of Roman and Virgil’s legs.

Roman wheezed at the sudden weight while Virgil looked down at Deceit, not needing to ask just a look outside told him enough.

  “Good job.” Virgil said low enough that only Deceit heard it, before he started to card his fingers through Deceit’s curly fluffy locks. Deceit moved a bit until he was more or less curled up against Virgil as the latter continued to watch the movie.


End file.
